


Shattered love

by Cadie



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadie/pseuds/Cadie
Summary: Lastation girls came to Planeptune for some gaming session and stuff, while Uni has the other plans.
Relationships: Nepgear | Purple Sister/Uni | Black Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shattered love

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's my first fanfic like ever so it's propably kinda bad, but I really like this ship. Hope you like it.  
> Disclaimer first: English is not my first language, actually I would say I'm bad at learning languages, so please take my apologies for my grammar.  
> Disclaimer second: I do not own Neptunia series.

"Goodnight, Uni" Noire whispered and fell asleep quicker than usual. Planeptune's Basilicom had much cozier bedrooms than Lastation ones, but Uni didn't want to sleep before she finally confess to Nepgear.  
She slowly got up from bed, and delicately stood on cold floor, trying to find doors in complete darkness. After a few minutes, she left her sister, hoping that she's still asleep.  
Hallways seemed to be longer and more complicated at night, but after bumping into the walls here and there, she somehow managed to get in front of Nepgear's room.  
"C'mon, c'mon Uni, just knock at the door!" She took a few steps back. Her hands were trembling, and she was sure she was blushing like never, but she just had to take matters into her hands.  
"A-alright, c-calm down, you can do it!" She was trying to encourage herself, but before she could stand in front of the doors again, Nepgear opened them, staring at her.  
"What are you doing here, Uni? Did something happened?"  
"I-it's n-n-not like I e-even would c-c-come to y-you if something happened. Duh."  
"So... What is it?"  
"N-Nepgear, I..." She was trying to quickly find some excuse. "I... I can't sleep with my sister in one room when she's snoring so loud, s-so I came to y-y-you. Not that I wanted too, just... Your doors were the closest ones."  
Actually, she was struggling through the whole Basilicom to find that Nepgear's room were probably further than Zero Dimension from Hyper Dimenion. Or at least, it seemed so.  
"Oh, don't worry, wait a second, I can find some spare room for y-"  
"N-no, there's no need to." Her whole body were now trembling from cold and nervous.  
"O-okay then, come inside."

Maybe it wasn't like she planned, but she at least managed to get into Nepgear's room. Now she felt that her heart started racing like it was about to shoot out of her chest.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting you to come, so I don't have bed for you, but I can search for some futon! I'll be back!"  
"N-no, Nepgear, wait, you don't-... have to." Before she could even end the sentence, purple-haired girl was already on her way to Neptune's room. "Uh, why is she so caring?!"  
As the time was passing, she felt more and more like she could explode from the tension. After ten more minutes, Nepgear was back with futon, and started preparing so-called bed.  
"Nepgear, I could lay it down by myself, you know"  
"Yeah, but I thought that you look so sleepy that you would be asleep before I even return."  
"And like you can see, I'm awake, so..." Uni were now kneeling only a few inches apart from Nepgear. This caused both girls to blush.  
"Y-you don't have to. Here, it's done. Sleep well, Uni."  
"N-no, wait a second. Don't turn off lights yet." She felt like this was the best moment for confession, but she wasn't ready. Anyways, it was now, or never.  
"Why? Are you afraid of darkness?" Nepgear asked in her caring voice. Uni felt that she was all red by now.  
"N-no, i-it's not like that... Actually, I wanted to... Ask you... Something..."  
"Hm? What is it, Uni?"  
"I-I... N-no, nevermind."  
"Uni, you look stressed. You sure I shouldn't worry?" Nepgear sat next her. "I know you way too long, so either you tell me, or I'll be sitting here all night!"  
"N-Nepgear... Please, leave it t-" Suddenly, she felt that other girl was now hugging her tight. This caught her off guard.  
"You know, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you, Uni."  
"S-same here, Nepgear..."  
"I... I was trying to say this quite a long time, so here." Nepgear pulled black-haired tsundere out of her shoulder, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Uni, I... I love you." As this three words came out of Nepgear's mouth, both girls looked to the other side.  
"So... you feel the same, huh? Actually, I... came here to confess to you first."  
"So, were you trying to..." After Nepgear realised what she just heard, she hugged her once again, with bright smile, and tears forming in her eyes.  
"I... I love you too, Nepgear." Uni hugged her back, completely forgetting about her tsundere nature.

As the sun's light came through the window, the girls were sleeping, still holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I would like to expand this fic by some more chapters but don't really know. Also I think Nepgear is a bit OOC. Idk.


End file.
